raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble Shooter!
Trouble Shooter! is the 31st episode of The Raccoons. Premise When Bert and Cedric find Bentley in the old fort, they take him in and find out that he went through a personal crisis and has run away from home. Meanwhile, the Sneer Mansion's new computerized security system malfunctions, and attempts to kill Cyril and the Pigs. Plot Bentley Raccoon has been kicked out of school for cheating and he flees to the Evergreen Forest. As for Cyril, he installs a new security system, but once again, the Pigs screw it up. As sure as the sun rises in the east, the Pigs manage to jam things up and they manage to get themselves locked inside Sneer Mansion with Cyril. Of course, Bentley's computer expertise can save the day, but can he get himself marshaled up properly for the task. Finally, Bentley is able to release Cyril and the Pigs from their self-imposed prison and oddly enough, Cyril imparts some words of wisdom to Bentley which help him face up to his mistakes and live a better life. Characters *Bentley *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *George (silent cameo) *Mr. Mammoth (mentioned) *Melissa *Narrator *Nicole (silent cameo) *The Pigs *Ralph Songs * Come On Home Trivia * It was stated by Melissa in Stop the Clock that Bentley was Ralph's cousin, but in this episode (and all future appearances) he's referred to as being Ralph and Melissa's nephew, so it's possible Melissa might have mis-pronounced Bentley as Ralph's cousin. * First episode to feature Bentley's parents, George and Nicole Raccoon, in a silent cameo; the two would become semi-regular characters in the fifth and final season. * Susan Roman voices the computer. * Mr. Mammoth is mentioned. * Stock footage from ''Surprise Attack'' and [[The Sweet Smell of Success!|''The Sweet Smell of Success!]] is used. * In this episode after Cyril tells Bentley about how running away from home isn't a good thing, when Bentley is speaking to his parents we see Cyril crying for the first time. * In this episode whilst trapped in the mansion, Cyril does an impression of the pigs after they said the computer would do everything and never makes mistakes. * When the computer finds Cyril and the pigs, Cyril laughs and says peace whilst doing the peace sign. *This episode marks the first time that Cyril is seen showing his soft side towards another character besides Cedric. He is seen showing compassion and sympathy towards Bentley Raccoon, and after this episode Cyril and Bentley become friends. Quotes :'Ralph:' Okay, Bentley. I spoke to your parents and they're really worried. They said it's okay if you wanted to stay out here a few days. I said you were fine but they'd rather hear it from you. :'Bentley:' They'd be better off if they never heard from me again. :'Melissa:' That's a terrible thing to say, Bentley. :'Bentley:' I think I'll go for a walk. :'Bert:' Want me to come with you, little buddy? :'Bentley:' I'd rather be alone, Bert. :'Bert:' Don't worry. Bentley will come around. I know kids. :'Bert:' Here you are Bentley, this should keep you going for a while. Hey, I even brought some books I thought you might like. :'Bentley:' Thanks a lot Bert, you're a real... ''(Looks at one of the book covers) COLLEGE MATHEMATICS?! You talked to my parents, didn't you? And they told you, didn't they? And you PROMISED! :Bert: I don't know what you're talking about Bentley! :Bentley: Oh, sure! Then how do you know about the mathematics? You're just trying to make me feel guilty! :Bert: About what?! (Something dawns on Bert.) Hey...did you fail math or something? :Bentley: As if you didn't know! Breaking into the school system was easy with my computer. So what if I gave myself a better mark? I wanted to be first! So I cheated, big deal! So now you know why I ran away. I'm a...a criminal...but I don't care! :Cedric: We could use some help with these dishes, Bentley! :Bentley: Oh lay off! I don't have to do anything I don't want to! :Bert: OK, I've had enough of this! Big tough guy huh? :Cedric: Shh, He'll hear you! :Bert: Doesn't need anybody! Makes a mistake and then can't face up to it! Runs away! :Cedric: Em, Bert, Remember, Understanding... :Bert: THIS HAS GOT TO BE SAID! So you want a life on the road eh Bentley? No home? No Family? No friends? You wanna be a...a fugitive, right? :Bentley: That's right, a fugitive! :Bert: Never knowing if the next person you see is gonna put the finger on you and say, "There! That's the kid who cheated on his math mark!" HUH! Some life! Is that what you want? :Bentley: Maybe...and maybe not...what else is there? :Bert: Well....for starters come and help us with the dishes, we'll figure out the rest later, okay? :Bentley: Okay Bert. :Cyril: Great! Held prisoner in my own home, by a computer no less! "It'll do everything" you said! "It never makes mistakes" you said! :Pig One: Eh, Heh, Heh...Just a few bugs in the system, Sir. :Cyril: And you bug brains programmed the system! I'll reprogram you when we get out of here! :Bert: (After avoiding the lasers) YOW! Phew, made it...but my sweater will never be the same. :Pig One: What did we ever do before we got this computer? :Pig Three: Huh! Too much! :Cyril: (to Bentley) The point is, the only thing you're running away from is yourself. And that doesn't work, because no matter where you go, there you are. I want to tell you a story about a kid I knew. He ran away once. He thought he could make it on his own without friends. Without parents. Without a home. You know what... :Bentley: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before! He ended up poor and homeless, right? :Cyril: Wrong! He's a millionaire. But there were a lot of lost and lonely years before he made it. And nice as money is, it can't buy back those years. Am I getting through? :Bentley: I... I guess so. :Cyril: You might think you're tough and brave running away, but believe me, it takes more courage to face up to your mistakes. Turn back while there's still time. Don't be like the kid in the story Bentley. :Bentley: Was that kid... you, Mr Sneer? :(Cyril doesn't reply) Gallery 5BA995EF-9122-4DC9-8FB0-262DB694DE4D.png 49ECEAD6-685C-4ACB-8366-0489526D4C44.jpeg F32C79BF-F881-46E8-B2CF-3BD897B07905.png 0887697E-803D-445D-A94A-2A9803660D59.png E9B671B5-DED1-4CD4-95A7-8DE44B7DBF50.png 161E2847-FC7A-4F95-AA02-8C1F9F48A2C8.png 8C911055-9162-4238-B476-505D4988CCA4.png E2D080B3-3345-4B5A-8F9B-601EC8E94C90.png My Sweet Little Son....jpg CC8DDA31-57DE-4E1C-93BE-6225320FF204.png F5A9CD16-7AE6-4CC4-821E-BAB67FBCBAE1.png F8FB0B2D-018C-4F82-A563-6A444112FC22.png Father and Son.jpg 1EED8A19-C3C2-4218-91E0-4EC27EF0742F.png 5305294C-0A5B-4E68-87A2-92616AC6F978.png Nicole 2.jpg George 1.jpg 001F77B9-FACC-40CC-B0D1-45DF4528BD0C.png BB45C4A5-F8FE-44B3-9F16-24A45CE94182.png BBF93F72-388C-4DA6-B977-456C1B7CC590.jpeg BE4D622F-C40E-4982-B45C-A6F62BC89A8A.jpeg 0CADD096-E1D6-4451-8624-FBA85FCCABBA.png D6A9912C-081A-486F-9C13-F2DC77E45FFC.jpeg The Pigs 7.jpg F467704D-86D4-4B5C-A383-3972EBB93AAA.png 18 - Cyril Really Does Have A Nice Side As He Gives Bentley Raccoon Some Good Advice.png TroubleShooter.jpg A315A8BF-BEF5-48BB-99B1-C5B5B1AD1251.png 899328A6-4A97-4D9A-8A30-188312721626.png FED7BCAA-6529-48DF-B53D-F23FCEA62AFB.png E7BDC1FA-1288-4F7D-AAF7-525FB93E2B84.png Cyril does the peace sign.png 22810CE4-AC01-40F7-B89E-023305BBC514.png 1B11BC90-EC76-42A2-9577-CD09EEF3D1E9.png 6132FB0C-F2BF-4056-A8EE-4BF9D840F757.png 2D0BFDF5-3C54-49CF-81D7-CF4C7F9A36AE.png C667C718-319C-4F0B-866A-410F72406A99.jpeg 7BE6D3E7-D181-46FA-8DFB-053FBB9B97E2.png ABC98971-3C18-4FCB-A4B7-C0CFD168E6D0.png 84577793-7580-47FF-8D73-F4585C4E824C.jpeg CB08ABE4-0B8D-433A-B067-850890F721BD.png C0670E3B-739E-4917-9351-4F3BF0244D90.png AFAE262F-7DA3-476B-9A45-90D36CCB7E1F.png 78CE801E-5B9F-4670-AC1A-F430B5AC42A9.png 9E98CC87-7078-4C6E-9819-C5C74DC6D665.png E60C7FB3-31CB-4CE6-ACD1-C54CE8D1E55D.png CB5B1419-2046-4A0C-BCF3-062F165EB346.jpeg 1E5C0976-E86A-4E6D-942D-DCC0C7001595.jpeg C994D3A2-E500-4BE2-A0AD-96FDD7CFEE08.png 9BCD62C9-B51E-4A28-9903-4EB602616A3C.png 715939A2-711F-4671-B403-22C50BE16068.png FE7B936E-8A43-4A32-BF24-378AF63AE209.png Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes